Fiore
The Kingdom of Fiore (フィオーレ王国 Fiōre Ōkoku) is one of the countries located on the Earth Land.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 4, Page 2 Fiore is also the main setting of "Fairy Tail". Description Fiore is a neutral nation with a population of almost 17 million people.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 1 Localization Fiore is located on the westernmost peninsula. It is surrounded on three sides by ocean, and has land borders with Bosco and Seven. Additionally, Caelum and Fiore combine their sea trade routes.Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 5 bonus book, Super Supplement Administration and Government It is a state in which the current regime is a monarchy and is ruled by a Queen,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 265, Page 2 who is the head of the government. Next to the Queen is the power exercised by the government. The part of the government responsible for the supervision of the Magic and the guilds is the Magic Council.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Page 18 It supervises guilds, including outlawing their activities,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 10, Page 4 has the ability to appoint Wizard Saints,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 47, Page 13 gives official orders and sends complaints to the Guild Masters.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Page 17 The capital is Crocus,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 265, Page 2 and the monetary unit in Fiore Kingdom is Jewels .Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 9-10 Members Notable Events In X792, The dreaded Alvarez Empire launched an all out attack on Fiore in order to gain control of the wizard guild Fairy Tail's greatest treasure Fairy Heart. They once tried to invade but were stopped years ago by the Magic Council's powerful weapons Etherion and Face.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 439, Page 13-16 their invasion started out with a vanguard of 50 aircrafts, 2 of the Spriggan 12 and numerous soldiers.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 453, Page 17-19 while Fairy Tail was engaging the Vanguard, else where Alvarez already deployed 4 separate forces from all directions.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 455, Page 16-19 From the west is a force of 1,000,000 strong, accompanied with one of Spriggan 12 and the Emperor himself.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 463 To the north is a force of 300 ships and 3 more of the Spriggan 12. To the south, a force of 300 ships carrying 3 of the Spriggan 12 and 300,000 troops seized the port town of Hargeon. To the east, comes a force of 1,000,000 troops and the last 3 members of the Spriggan 12 who had just finished conquering the neighboring country of Bosco.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 455, Page 16-19 in response to this threat, the Wizards of Fiore where deployed to the different locations, Sabertooth and Blue Pegasus to the north, Lamia Scale and Mermaid Heel to the south, the currently strongest four members of the Ten Wizard Saints in the east, while Fairy Tail will assist in those battles by sending some of the members to different fronts.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 462 In they year X793, one year after the war with Alvarez, the Queen has been working at making a mutual relationship with their opposing western country.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 545, Pages 16-18 Cities/Towns Trivia *"Fiore" is the Italian word for "flower," and all of Fiore's city and towns are named after flowers or trees.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 441, Page 6 References Navigation Category:Locations